Unheard Thoughts
by KittyAsrai
Summary: ONE-SHOT Edward always wanted to see into Bella's mind, what does Bella find when she can read Edwards mind instead?


After 2years Bella was finally getting what she wanted, Edward was going to turn her, tonight.

Bella had been living with the Cullen's since they all left Forks shortly after her 18th, it wasn't planned, they were going to leave her behind but when Alice had a vision of what would happen to her after they left, they decided to take her with them. And now Edward had decided was the time to keep his promise to change her, Bella was surprised because he had always insisted on marriage first yet now, that had changed, he realised she wasn't going to give up and him holding out wouldn't guarantee her safety at least this way he could be the one to change her and know she would survive.

Bella was ready for the next stage in her life, she was calm and relaxed ready for whatever, life threw at her, everyone in the family was currently hunting ready for the change, they knew they would all need to be there to help after she had woken up. In a couple of hours Bella would be burning, she knew what to expect Carlisle and Jasper made sure she was aware of every stage, from the burning in the body to her heartbeat being erratic, it was all bad but at least she knew what to expect, Bella had no fear because she knew what was going to happen.

Edward and the family came back and they all got into position, Edward was going to bite her five times, both her wrists, both her ankles and her neck, then Carlisle would inject Edwards venom straight into her heart, to help speed up the process. And then Jasper was going to help as much as he could with the pain by sending me calm and trying to take some of the pain whilst I was burning. Alice, Rosalie and Esme would just be there with their mates, Bella had wanted them all there, she didn't want to be alone at all, and they were more than happy to support her.

Bella burned and screamed for just over two days, Carlisle assumed it was because of the venom he had injected straight into her heart helped speed it up quite significantly, but everyone knew that Bella would be special, even Edward who hadn't actually wanted her to become like them.

When Bella's heart had stopped she didn't move or anything, trying to take in everything that was around her, she could feel Edward squeezing her hand and everyone else standing around holding their breathes waiting in anticipation for Bella to open her eyes. It seemed like hours before Bella opened her eyes when in fact it was only mere minutes. The first thing she noticed was the feeling in her throat, it was on fire and all Bella could do was brace her hand against it and before she knew it Jasper had filled her with calm before indicating the window with a nod of his head, he stepped forward towards it motioning to Bella to follow, he quickly told Edward that he and he alone should go with Bella on her first hunt knowing what could happen if Bella got hold of a human scent. He nodded slightly watching as Bella and Jasper jumped out the window together alone. He was apprehensive, as a human she had never been allowed to get close to Jasper because of his blood-lust and now he was the only one who knew how to help her. All Edward could do was wait, and it was hard waiting for her to come back, it seemed to take forever but really he knew it had only been a couple of hours since they had left.

Bella's hunt was successful, the burn had faded and was now just a dull ache that Jasper had told her would fade completely once she had adjusted to the diet, although the feeling of never being completely satisfied would always remain. Together they entered the house, it was different yet the same to Bella, she recognised it all yet now understand the beauty in all that Esme had created in their home. Everyone waited apprehensively unsure of her reaction but Bella just smiled at them all before she ran and hugged them individually, She saved Edward for last wanting them to go somewhere alone afterwards.

Finally at last Bella would be with Edward in all the ways she wanted to be, physically and emotionally, she had waited so long to be durable enough to show him how much she loved him that she was impatient. Once they were alone in their room Bella kissed Edward with as much force as she could wanting to portray how much she wanted this, him and all it entailed, she never realised what that would involve but she would soon find out.

Once they were alone Edward took a step back , looking at Bella as though in deep concentration, obviously he still couldn't read her mind and for that she was grateful, but one thing she did notice, was that she had gained some of his ability, she had only just noticed though which meant she could only read Edwards, it must be because of the venom and the fact they are mates. She listened to his mind carefully trying to work out what he was thinking about.

_God she's so beautiful, I can't believe I didn't want to change her! I should have done it when she first asked, all the time she was with me asking and begging, and finally she is all I could want and more._

Bella didn't need to hear any more, she had heard just what she had wanted to hear, except about him not wanting to change her but they could deal with that later, now all she wanted was to lay claim to his body that was finally hers.

She pulled on his shirt pulling him backwards towards the bed tipping her head back to meet his kiss as he devoured her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance in a dance as old as time, his hands pulled at her shirt trying to pull it over her head but it ended up ripping in his hands, his shirt didn't fare much better in her hands as they raced to rid themselves of their clothes. She raked her nails down his chest as he kissed along her jaw to her neck, he no longer needed to worry about her blood so he wasn't holding back, he nipped along her collarbone as his hands moved down to remove her trousers. Once her trousers were off he dipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties barely touching her before she moaned deeply as her teeth found his shoulder biting gently on it. Before she knew it she was on her back on the bed naked and he was leaning over her bracing himself on his hands either side of her hips, he leaned down and kissed her slowly, licking her bottom lip before rediscovering the contours inside her mouth, he ground his hips into hers, she could feel his hard cock pushing against her thigh and they both tried to get friction against each other. Without another thought, Edward placed himself at her entrance and after a moments hesitation pushed forward into her slickness, revelling in the feel of her as they both moaned out loud in unison, he stilled inside her just enjoying the feel of her before starting a slow pace. Bella couldn't do anything but moan and feel him moving inside her wishing for more, it was all she could do to hold herself together as the sensations rocked her body, her body and mind completely tense as she hit wave after wave of pleasure as Edward gave her what she needed, going faster and harder with each thrust, till neither of them could take any more or scream any louder, they tumbled together into oblivion, as Edward fell forward on to Bella's body kissing her where his lips fell on her chest and her hands ran slowly up his back encircling him pulling him closer whispering how much she loved him.

They laid there for a while Bella's body completely relaxed, her mind began to relax too and Edwards thoughts soon became clear, she could hear everything and wanted nothing more than to know how he found it, whether he wanted to go again, but was brought up short when she did actually focus on what he was thinking.

_God that was amazing, why did I wait so long? Next time I will try something different with her maybe some different positions? Hmm that could be interesting. God I can smell her arousal, her being a vampire now certainly has its advantages, I wonder if she would be adverse to another round? _

Well that's good to know thought Bella, at least I know he enjoyed it, and no she wouldn't be adverse to another round.

_I mean the more practice I can get with Bella the better it will be with Emmett when we go on the boys weekend we have planned, all the things that Emmett has been thinking up I can't wait to try them out with him! God Emmett has a gorgeous body I can't believe he wastes his time with Rose she is so undeserving of him he could do so much better! But I understand why he wants to keep this a secret I mean he has Rose and I have Bella so the secret is safe no-one would suspect us, and some straight up sex with Bella will definitely have its advantages, I could practice and perfect things with Bella before using them on Emmett, the weekend cannot come soon enough in my mind, I need to relax without having to keep up this charade, Emmett's the only one who understands the real me and the urges I have, its a shame really that Bella can't give me the things Emmett gives me but she will never know that she isn't it for me or that I'm thinking of Emmett when I'm fucking her!_

With that last thought going through Bella's head she shoves Edward off of her, jumping off the bed and dropping into a crouch, growling the whole time. Before she knew it everyone had crashed through the door into the room all with confusion on their faces as they took in the scene before them. The only thing Bella could do was scream, Alice and Esme rushed forward catching Bella as she fell to the floor dry sobbing, Jasper stood by the door next to Carlisle trying to push as much calm into the room as he could.

Edward didn't understand what had happened with Bella but he was about to find out, it didn't make sense when she first spoke but with the silence in the room everyone put it together rather quickly.

"I can read your mind Edward, only yours and I wished I hadn't, how could you do this to our family? TO ME?" He stood stunned realisation pouring over his face before it crumpled into anguish for the next words out of her mouth, "Everyone looked at Edward then not sure what was going on, but they didn't have to wait long to find out before all hell broke loose.

"Emmett and Edward have been having an affair, that's what they have been doing on their weekends away!" Bella sobbed out.


End file.
